Avatar High
by mrgaberoberts
Summary: my first AtLA AU fanfic, inspired by the school episode of super deformed shorts. Along with a few other changes, for example, Teo is an airbender, and can walk, multiple avatars are alive, as well as other "deceased" characters, Aang can only airbend
1. Chapter 1

Avatar High

This is my first AtLA AU fanfic, inspired by the school episode of AtLA: Super Deformed Shorts. Along with a few other changes, for example, Teo is an airbender, and can walk, multiple avatars are alive, as well as other "deceased" characters, Aang can only bend air, etc.

DISCLAIMER: The only ones that own Avatar: tLA are Bryke, and I am not them.

Chapter 1

"Students, I have an important announcement to make. The Golden Dragon Dance is coming up soon, so get a date, some nice clothes, and be there next Friday!" Professor Roku was gone in a burst of flame.

"Hey Aang, you know who you're gonna ask to the dance yet?" Sokka leaned over and asked.

"Well yeah, actually! I was thinking about asking-" Aang was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Great! Now you have time to help me think about who I should ask. Should I ask Yue, who has AWESOME moon powers, or Suki, who has AWESOME fighting skills...?"

"Gee, I don't know Sokka, why don't you just save yourself some time and go with someone different, like Ty Lee?" Aang said. Sokka gave him a glare.

"I'm a rotten enough dancer on my own, you know that, but do you really think its a good idea for me to go with Ty Lee? I mean what if I accidentally fall on her and make her mad and she does that weird pokey pokey thing and makes my arms and legs go all noodle?" Sokka was gesticulating wildly like always, and Aang could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, so just decided to go on to his problems.

"Sokka, I have an even bigger problem. I want to go with Zuko. I have a HUGE crush on him, but I need to know if he likes me back first. Do you think you could talk to him for me?" Sokka stared at Aang, dumbfounded. Finally he shook his head, and then said, "Uh, sure, I guess. But-"

"Thanks Sokka! You're the best!" Aang gave him a quick hug, and then ran off to his locker to get his gym clothes. Coach Gyatso, as fun a guy as he was, was just like Paku, Jeong Jeong, Bumi, and Piandao: a gym coach. They would not forgive tardiness.

As he was walking through the halls, Katara caught up with him. "Hey Aang!"

"Oh, hey Katara! What's up?"

"Well, just going to gym, like you. Oh, and Sokka told me about your problem," Katara said, blushing a little.

"He did?" Aang said. He slapped his forehead in frustration. "I thought I could trust him!"

"No no! You can! He just knew that you trusted me too, and so he thought I could help you more than him."

"Yeah, I guess that makes since. So, what do you think?"

"I think Professor Zhang will be mad if I don't show up in the next 2 minutes. We can talk about it at lunch."

"Yeah, okay. See you at lunch Katara!" Aang sighed.

Airbending training was uneventful, like always. Aang got partnered up with Jin Ju, the worst airbender in the whole class. But about halfway through, he found Teo and played airball with him. It wasn't much of a match. Aang was the star player on the school's airball team, so it wasn't surprising when he beat Teo 34 to 7. After thoroughly spanking Teo, it was communal gym time, a time where airbenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, firebenders, and nonbenders all shared some time together. He wasn't surprised at all to see Sokka and Jet immediately start fighting. They had this eternal competition going on to see who was the better swordsman. He saw Zuko walk over to them, chuckling. Aang couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw Zuko demonstrate some moves with broadswords. He then saw his friends Hasook, Kuzon, and Toph looking bored, so he ran over to them and challenged them to a bending battle. Bending battles were Tophs favorite gym time. Well, any time that she could use to show off her bending skills was her favorite really. 1 on 1 on 1 on 1. They went to the small arena area in the side of the gym. The arena was a big circle cut into 4 equal parts. One part was full of tall wooden pillars, for airbenders to stay up high. One part was surrounded by torches, for the firebenders to have a more immediate source of fire. One part was a pool of water about 3 feet deep, with an ice platform in the center, so the waterbenders could move all around the pool without taking their attention off of their opponent. The last part was nothing but a large slab of earth for, well, you get the idea. Each element was across it's opposite, and the parts went in a pattern: air, water, earth, jumped up on top of the bleachers and yelled out, "On my count! One! Two!" He gave Aang a grin, winked, and yelled, "BEND!"

Kuzon was on fire. Literally. He was the first to bend, save for Toph. As soon as Teo called it on, Kuzon was in the air. He kicked a short wave of fire out at Aang, who spun around, evading the attack and sending a wall of wind back at Kuzon, who dodged it promptly. He punched the air, shooting balls of fire at Aang. Aang dodged them all, then jumped up in the air and clapped his hands together, which threw a gust of wind in Kuzon's direction, who was thrown backwards on his ass.

Meanwhile, the instant Teo called it on, a boulder landed itself in Hasook's torso. He fell into the water with a splash. He stood up and bent a huge wave of water out at Toph. Then, he dipped his fingers in the water, and brought up a hand with ice claws for fingers. He flicked his wrist as if throwing a frisbee, and the claws went flying at Toph. She stomped her foot and a wall of rock rose from the ground, shielding Toph from the spikes, however it didn't help her at all when it came to the wall of water coming at her. She was doused completely.

Then, out of nowhere, Kuzon came flying in, sending a wave of fire directly at Toph. At the same time, Hasook sent five ice disks and ten ice claws at Toph. She shot up a wall of earth to protect her from the fire. However, right as the spikes and disks were about to hit her, Aang swooped in and blew them out of the way, then pushed his arms out, blasting Hasook out of the ring. Next thing he knew, four fireballs were making their way towards him. He spun around, kicking them away, and at the same time, blowing Toph out of the ring. Now it was just Aang and Kuzon.

Kuzon wasted no time in shooting as much fire as he could at Aang. Aang, being a master airbender, was also a master of self-defense. He was moving all around so quickly and spinning at the same time, Kuzon couldn't even see him.

"He's amazing!" Hasook said.

"Meh," grumbled Toph. She didn't like being beaten. At anything. Period.

Kuzon spun around, following Aang's movements with his head. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with Aang standing over him. Aang jumped in the air, moved his arms as if he was pushing someone, and Kuzon went flying out of the ring. Aang put his right fist in his left palm, bowed in his defeated opponents' direction, and then went to high five Teo. The crowd that had begun to gather around the ring was applauding Aang.

A whistle blew. Gym was over. He got changed, ran to his locker, exchanged his gym bag for his English textbook, and headed to Professor Yengchen's classroom. English class passed quite slowly for him, as always. But eventually, the bell rang and it was lunch time. He dumped off his things in his locker, and headed off to the cafeteria.

He saw Katara beckoning to him from across the room. Aang walked over to where she was sitting with Suki and her friends.

"Hey Katara. Got time to talk?" Aang asked.

"Er, yeah sure. Let's go to the library where it's a bit quieter."

"Okay. But remember to get something to give Mr. Wan."

"Oh right."

Two old English scrolls and 5 minutes later, they were sitting in the middle of the library. "So, what exactly do you need help with?" Katara asked.

"Well, I just want to find a way to see if Zuko likes me back. If he does, then I'll go talk to him, but I need someone to talk to him for me. Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure thing Aang. He's in History of Bending with me in sixth period. I'll talk to him then."

"Thanks Katara. So who are you going with?"

"I'm not sure yet. Haru and Jet both asked me, but I don't know. I think I'm probably going to go with Jet," Katara said thoughtfully. "I hear he's great in bed too," she added with a sly grin.

Aang laughed and shook his head. "Wow Katara. Well, I'm gonna go eat now. Thanks again!"

Katara chuckled and waved to Aang as she turned and walked the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good job," Zuko said. "But remember, broadswords are two halves of one whole. Don't picture them as two separate weapons." Sokka nodded in understanding. "The same principle applies to your hook swords, Jet. If you use them as if they're two halves of a whole," Zuko demonstrated a few swipes and slashes on a dummy, with amazing accuracy and very little effort, "they work as a whole." Zuko smiled and handed Jet his hook swords right as a whistle blew.

"Thanks Zuko!" Sokka said, running off. Zuko waved at him in return, and turned to Jet.

"So, who are you gonna ask to the dance Zuko?" Jet asked.

Zuko blushed. "Oh, er, I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm gonna ask Katara. She's hot, she's totally into me, and an awesome bender. I'm totally gonna tap that ass." Jet flashed a winning smile and winked at Zuko. Zuko smiled weakly. Now he had one more thing to talk to Katara about.

Zuko changed quickly, without looking at anyone. ESPECIALLY Jet. The last time he looked over at Jet, he was completely naked, and wrestling with Sokka, who was naked as well. He couldn't stick out his finger as fast as his member stood up that day.

He wouldn't see Katara until lunch, but he had his next class with Sokka. He could talk to him about it. He trusted Sokka just as much as he trusted Katara.

He stumbled into the Weapons and Warfare Education classroom right as the bell rang, but luckily, Professor Fong wasn't there yet. Sokka however, was. Zuko took the seat beside him.

"Hey what's up, hotman?" Ever since Aang learned that nickname in his World History class, he's called Zuko that ever since. And since then, it's kinda caught on as Zuko's permanent nickname.

Zuko answered Sokka with a punch in the shoulder. "I have to talk to you about something. Serious."

Sokka's expression turned serious and mature. "Okay. What is it, Zuko?"

"It's about the dance. And about who I want to ask," Zuko said. Sokka nodded. "Well, I want to ask Aang."

Sokka stared in disbelief, then snorted and said "Wow."

"Well if you think there's something wrong with it!" Zuko's voice and temper started to rise to dangerous levels.

"SHHH!" Sokka had to yell. Zuko eventually calmed down. "No, I don't think there's anything wrong with it, but, I think you might want to go talk to Katara about this. She's no stranger to issues like this." Zuko tilted his head and stared at Sokka in confusion. Sokka shook his head and waved the matter away with his hand, as Professor Fong was walking in the door. Zuko turned around in his seat and put his head on his desk, ready to sleep the next hour away.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko hit the floor with a thud. He groaned, opening his eyes, staring at a fuzzy figure above him.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?" Sokka snickered.

Zuko groaned again and stood up. He looked at the clock. He slept through the whole class.

"You're lucky today was just a lecture," Sokka said with a smirk.

Zuko groaned and rubbed his head. "So, what now?"

"Lunch!" Sokka replied excitedly. Zuko's focused instantly sharpened. He could go talk to Katara now.

"Later Sokka," Zuko said. "Oh wait! Don't forget, don't tell anyone!"

"Got it!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko stepped into the cafeteria. He looked around for Katara, and finally saw her sitting with Suki and some other girls. He started to walk towards her, but then he saw Aang come up behind her and start to talk to her. She nodded and smiled at him, got up and waved to her friends, then followed Aang out of the doors on the other side of the cafeteria. Zuko sighed and got in the lunch line.

Forty-five minutes later Zuko was sitting in Geometry class. Professor Koruk was droning on about something to do with variables and fractions and stuff Zuko didn't care about. He was doodling on his parchment, only to realize that it was covered in swirls, arrows, and bald boys named Aang. Ty Lee looked over at him from across the desk and gave him a questioning glance. He scribbled "I'll tell you later" on his paper, then crumpled it up and put his head on his desk. Even though Ty Lee was a childhood friend, he was still embarrassed.

After what seemed like an eternity later, the bell finally rang. "Only one more class to go until I can talk to Katara," he thought to himself. He sighed. That one class, however, was Professor Zhao's History of the Fire Nation class. Zhao had it out for Zuko for some reason. Always called his name, always used him as a bad example, always showed his grade in front of the class, poor Zuko just couldn't ever win.

Zuko walked into the classroom and was, predictably, immediately hassled by Professor Zhao. "Nice of you to finally show up, Zuko."

Zuko looked around. "I'm the third one here."

"Yes," Zhao said. "But you're not the first one, are you?" He smirked. Zuko turned on his heel and took his signature seat at the back of the class. Today would be no different than any other day.

Ty Lee bounced in the room and smiled at Zhao, who merely smirked in return. She skipped over to the seat beside Zuko and plopped down in it. "So...?" she asked expectantly.

Zuko sighed. "Well, I have a huge crush on Aang and I want to ask him to the dance. I told Sokka, and I was going to tell Katara at lunch, but she was busy."

"Awwwwwwwwww! That's so CUTE!" Ty Lee was full of emotion as always.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Zuko asked.

"Of course not! Your secret is safe with me!" Zuko sighed and smiled to himself. He loved Ty Lee like a sister, as painful to bear as she sometimes could be. Either way, he greatly preferred her to his real sister. "So, are you gay?" she asked.

"I don't think so," was Zuko's reply. Ty Lee tilted her head in confusion. "Well, Aang's the only boy I've had feelings like this before."

"Maybe you're bi?" she suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it either."

"Well, you like who you like, you know? I don't think it matters if it's a boy or a girl. I think your true soulmate could be in any form, you know?" Ty Lee gave him a small smile. Zuko smiled again. No matter how he was feeling, whether it was depressed, or happy, Ty Lee could always make him feel better than he did before.

"Thanks Ty Lee."

"Anytime!" was her animated reply.

Zhao's class was long and painful, as usual. But eventually, it came to a long-awaited end. Zuko bounded out of there as fast as he could. Finally, he could talk to Katara.

He was walking through the halls when he heard a loud crash. He turned and saw Sokka and Jet slam into each other against the lockers. He laughed and shook his head. You couldn't pay those two to stop wrestling around.

He walked into class and walked to his seat in the back, to find Katara sitting in the seat next to it. Normally, she sat in the front. But today, she was on a mission. "Zuko, I need to talk to you about something really important," Katara said.

Zuko sat down and said, "I have to tell you something important too. But you go first."

"No," Katara said cautiously. "How about you go first."

"Okay, well," Zuko blushed. "I like Aang. A lot. And, I really want to ask him to the dance, but, I don't think he feels the same way."

Katara's face cracked into a smile. "Do you think it's funny?" Zuko's defensive side immediately started to rise.

"No no!" Katara raised her hands up in surrender. Her facial expression returned to normal. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. See, in first period, Aang told Sokka that he really liked you and wanted to ask you to the dance. Sokka told me, I talked to Aang, and then Aang asked me to talk to you."

Zuko broke into a smile. "Really? So that's why Sokka was acting all amused this morning! I thought he was making fun of me, but really, he was laughing at the irony! Katara, this is so great! I have to go talk to Aang right now!" Zuko got up and grabbed his bag.

"Wait! You can't just skip like that! Besides, you don't even know Aang's fourth period."

"Geometry, Professor Kuruk, E Hall!" Zuko started to run. Katara just laughed and shook her head.

Zuko ran through the hall and out the double doors. He ran across the breezeway and into E Hall. The final bell hadn't even rung yet, and Aang was two steps away from the door when Zuko tackled him. Before Aang could even regain his balance, he was being pushed out the doors at the end of the hall. Their combined momentum made them roll on the ground until they finally came to a stop with Zuko laying on top of Aang.

"Zuko, what are you-" Aang started to say, but was cut off when Zuko brought a finger to his lips.

Zuko sat up and pulled Aang onto his lap, and then put his arm around Aang's shoulder. "I know your secret," Zuko whispered seductively in Aang's ear.

Aang blushed. "I know yours too," Aang replied. "But don't worry. I'm a good secret keeper." Aang smiled.

"So Aang," Zuko said.

"Yes, my dear hotman?" Aang smirked; he along with everyone else knew Zuko despised that nickname.

"Will you go to the Golden Dragon Dance with me next Friday?"

Aang posed for a minute, as if thinking. "Let me think. Hmmm, uh, no."

Zuko's face turned pale. Aang started laughing. "I'm kidding, silly!"

"Don't do that to me, Aang!" Zuko said, pushing Aang away, but laughing all the same.

"So Zuko," Aang started, "now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Fire away!" Zuko said. Then grinned and added, "No pun intended."

"Do you want to go out for some tea and noodles later?"

"Uh, sure!" Zuko replied. "Have you ever been to my uncle's teashop?"

"The Golden Dragon? Oh yeah. My favorite restaurant in the whole city!"

"Great!" Zuko said. "How's eight?"

"Eight's great!" Aang said. "See you there!" Aang bounded off to his classroom, hoping Professor Kuruk wouldn't be too angry.

Zuko sat in the grass, content for a moment or two, and then stood up to go home. He had a date to get ready for.


End file.
